


Entre blanco y negro

by Gothya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothya/pseuds/Gothya
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre varios personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito que demuestran que la vida no es sólo momentos blancos u oscuros sino una serie de matices...
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 2





	1. Apuesta Helada (kaishin)

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres algún capítulo o solicitud no dudes en dejármelo en los comentarios...
> 
> Son muy largos y puede que tarde, por favor tengan paciencia

Era un día aburrido, demasiado en realidad para ser un fin de semana en Beika, o más específicamente en la mansión de los Kudo; Conan se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su padre leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de misterio favoritos “El Asesinato en el Oriente Expréss" por Agatha Christie.

Toda la atención del ojiazul se encontraba inmersa en el libro que estaba leyendo; más a pesar de estar completamente centrado en su lectura, no podía evitar sentir como la fuerte oleada de calor de ese día le comenzaba a fastidiar su lectura.

Aquel día tanto Ran como su tío Kogoro tenían asuntos diferentes que hacer, dejando al pequeño solo en la oficina; más después de estar en aquella oficina sin hacer nada por casi dos horas, decidió irse a su casa a leer un rato.

Hubiera preferido ir a casa de Agase o reunirse con la liga juvenil de detectives; pero según lo que había estado escuchado cada uno de ellos, era que todos tenían asuntos diferentes que atender por propia cuenta.

El calor comenzaba cada vez a hacerse más fuerte; aún si el ojiazul tuviera el aire acondicionado encendido, podía sentir como ligeras gotas de sudor caían de su cabeza hasta su cuello, logrando solo incomodarlo por lo pegajoso que se sentía.

\--¡Detective! --Se escucho casi por toda la mansión, haciendo que Conan quisiera golpearse a sí mismo con su libro al reconocer de quién era esa voz --¡Oye, ¿Dónde se estás?!

\--¡En el estudio! --grito el encogido, sabiendo que aunque no le dijera donde está, tarde o temprano lo encontraría. 

Después de un par de minutos; notó como la puerta del estudio se abría y dejaba ver a un chico de diecisiete años de cabellos rebeldes con unos peculiares ojos violetas, que al parecer buscaban al ojiazul.

Al encontrarlo; el joven avanzo decidido hacia donde se encontraba el detective, quien al parecer lo fulminaba con cada paso mas que daba, debido al gran historial que tenía del mago sobre sus travesuras que el llamaba "diversion".

\--¿Qué haces leyendo en un domingo tan caluroso como este? --dijo casi en queja Kuroba, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el escritorio que había entre ambos --¡Es nuestro día de descanso! ¡Por favor, dame un respiro!

Conan solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio por lo infantil que sonaba el ojivioleta; no podía creer a veces, que el fuera el tan "famoso" ladrón fantasma "Kaito Kid" que ha intentado atrapar por casi más de año y medio, aunque ahora ya no fuera para los mismos fines.

Hace alrededor de tres meses; Conan o mejor dicho Shinichi, había descubierto la verdadera identidad de ese ladrón de guante blanco, justo cuando se percató de que había demasiadas personas tras la cabeza del ojivioleta, que al parecer estaban casi a nada de conseguirlo.

Por otro lado; Kaito después de hacer unas cuantas investigaciones, por no decir, esconder micrófonos y cámaras en todos los lugares que el niño iba con mucha frecuencia, logro saber que ese mocoso era nada más ni nada menos que Kudo Shinichi.

Ambos después de un par de visitas; llegaron a conocerse un poco mejor, llevando su rivalidad a una especie de tregua temporal, que después de unas cuantas semanas pasó a una amistad sin que se dieran cuenta.

Más ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que pasaría en estos últimos días. Shinichi después de ayudar y convivir casi a diario con Kaito; comenzó a sentir cierto apego a ese mago infantil que siempre lo ayudaba a idear grandes planes, después de mucho pensarlo y platicarlo consigo mismo decidió declarar sus ahora nuevos sentimientos hacia el mago.

Kaito al escuchar aquella confesión solo pudo aceptarlos y confesarle que él también se sentía de la misma forma; sin embargo, Kuroba no acepto en ese momento sus sentimientos, no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando veía a ese niño de siete años de otra forma que no sea como conocidos o amigos, además de que prefería aún mantenerse alejado de las relaciones amorosas por su alter-ego.

Shinichi aún después de oír eso; persuadió al mago a que mantendrían esa fachada de amigos, solo hasta que ambos finalmente hayan terminado con ambas organizaciones y con todos los problemas que arraigan su partida, aún si a él ojiazul le molestaba esperar un poco.

\--No entiendo porqué te quejas --exclamo fastidiado el encogido, cerrando su libro para dar toda su atención al contrario --Nadie te dijo que me hicieras compañía, además que no hay nadie con quien pueda pasar este domingo y más con este calor.

\--Eres demasiado aburrido --Declaro Kaito, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba para después dejarla en el escritorio --Crei que me extrañarias y por eso vine después de mis horas de clubes a tu casa. Pero como no estás asiendo algo, es mejor que jueguemos o pasemos el rato.

Conan solo nego con la cabeza, levantándose casi de golpe de su ahora sudorosa silla para ir directo a la cocina a tomar algo lo suficientemente frío para regular al menos su temperatura.

\--Oye Shinichi --Llamo el adolescente siguiendolo con cierta distancia, mientras notaba como el calor de esa mansión se encerraba más que afuera --¿No puedes encender el termostato? Hace más calor acá adentro que haya afuera.

\--No quiere funcionar --respondio cortante el detective importandole poco que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, prefiriendo mejor perderse en el frío que desprendía su nevera --pero prefiero eso a tener que asolearme haya afuera.

Kaito solo asintió algo dudoso; mientras notaba como el detective cerraba su nevera, llevando ahora consigo dos bebidas que estaban al parecer congeladas.

Conan se acercó tranquilo al mago; quien al parecer, solo se agachó para poder estar a una altura mucho mejor para no solo ver su cabeza, sino esos característicos ojos.

\--Ten --Fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul, pasándole una botella que estaba prácticamente congelada, haciéndole sentir ciertos escalofríos --Es el chocolate que hiciste la otra vez, solo que congelado.

\--¡Gracias! --Agradecio bastante feliz el mago, que no dudó en llevarse la botella a la frente para sentir un poco más ese adictivo frío que desprendía --Supongo que en la tuya hay café, ¿Verdad?

El encogido solo intento ocultar el rubor que tenía, evitando la pregunta y marchándose del lugar dejando solo al mago que no tardó mucho en comenzar a seguirlo.

Conan regreso al estudio de su padre para continuar con el libro que dejó a medio leer, mientras Kaito prefirió acostarse en el sillón que había en ese estudio e intentar deshacer un poco el hielo que tenía su bebida, ya que estaba completamente congelada.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento; Kaito había logrado hacer caer unas cuantas gotas de su bebida a su boca, prefiriendo mantenerla arriba de su rostro mientras mantenía la boca abierta esperando que cayeran más gotas; mientras que Conan leía las últimas páginas de su libro y veía a veces de reojo lo que hacía el mago.

\--¡Ya me aburrí! --grito euforico Kaito, levantándose de golpe de ese sillón para ir directo con el encogido que solo podía suspirar aún mas de fastidio --¡Hagamos algo Shinichi! ¡No quiero morir de aburrimiento o deshidratación aquí!

\--Haya hay libros --Señalo detrás de él, remarcando todos los estantes que tenia el estudio de su padre, recibiendo una mueca de enojo del ojivioleta --toma el que gustes.

Kuroba solo se golpeo mentalmente; sabía que si el contrario no quería hacer algo, no iba a conseguir por nada del mundo que lo hiciera aunque le implorara, así que mejor dirigió su atención a todos los libros que había en esa multitud de estantes.

Conan al ver como este comenzaba a mirar los diferentes títulos que tenía cada libro que había, agradeció a que fueran demasiados libros, así mínimo podría entretener al mago aunque sea unos minutos.

El ojiazul después de unos cuantos minutos mas; logro terminar felizmente esa obra, que a pesar de no ser de su autor favorito era aun así bastante interesante.

\--Ojala tuviera un helado de chocolate aquí --musito el mago para si mismo, notando como casi al contrario le parecía una queja algo infantil por no decir aniñada --Uno gigante de veinte bolas --Imagino, secándose el poco sudor que volvía a salir de su frente, mientras sentía como otros dos ojos lo miraban con algo de ironía --Pero se que eso es imposible...

\--Obviamente idiota --declaro el detective, regresando el libro a su lugar correspondiente --el punto de equilibrio de una fila de bolas de helado será bastante delicado, añadiendo a eso este calor, simplemente se caería.

El encogido después de dar esa pequeña explicación; solo notó como una gran carcajada retumbaba en todo su estudio, dejándolo confundido o mejor dicho algo molesto.

Al poco rato; Kaito dejo su casi aburrida búsqueda, para dirigirle su mirada llena de confianza y orgullo al ojiazul que esperaba mínimo una pequeña explicación.

\--Perdona detective --Se disculpo el mago yendo a su lado, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al mentón intentando pensar como explicarselo --pero la probabilidad de que pase eso, es baja si tienes un buen equilibrio; en cambio, no es posible poner un litro de helado en un cono sin que esté se rompa.

\--Por supuesto que sí --declaro el chico de inmediato, pensando cómo era posible pelear por cosas como estas --Si congelas el cono y colocas adentro de él más helado, en vez de dejarlo hueco... Tendrás más probabilidad de que resista el peso --respondio, sonriendo con soberbia mientras pensaba que su discusión hasta ahí había llegado --por dios Kaito, es física.

Kuroba no pudo evitar sentirse bastante ofendido, ¿Quién era él, para remarcar que lo que él decía era algo tan básico?, mínimo el no había perdido su edad auténtica y podía continuar en su colegio; no como el contrario, que ha estado bastante lejos de toda esa tensión.

Conan podía notar el enojo del mago transformado en un puchero que en vez de parecerle algo tierno era un poco incómodo, pero no pudo evitar pensar qué tal vez hubiera sido tierno en cualquier otra situación.

\--Te está afectando el vivir como un niño --declaro ahora el ojivioleta, notando lo escéptica que estaba ahora la cara del contrario --escucha... La medida de un cucharón de helado es alrededor de seis centímetros de diámetro, pero como estamos hablando de la mitad se tiene que duplicar el volumen resultante para obtener el de una bola, ahora sabiendo el volumen exacto se divide sobre el litro de helado, dando como resultado alrededor de 16 bolas. --Complemento, sintiendo como Conan hacia también la cuenta mentalmente --Ademas, como el helado es frío al añadirse varias bolas comienzan a adherirse por el frío, haciendo que el punto de equilibrio sea aún mayor. Química básica, Conan.

-¡Eres un idiota! --grito casi desenfrenado, intentando guardar su compostura pero se le hacía bastante difícil después de ese insulto poco maduro del mago --Lo que dices no tiene sentido; no puedes comparar masa y volumen, es bastante diferente sacar el volumen de una esfera de helado que se mide en pulgadas cúbicas a un litro de helado que se mide en mililitros. --Solto, reprendiendo mentalmente al profesor que lo había aprobado en física --Ademas la adherencia por frío, solo sería posible si se está a una temperatura bastante baja. 

Para ambos no era común estar en desacuerdo; claro, a veces sufrían una que otra discusión acerca de cómo la organización de cada uno actuaba, pero mas allá de eso, no discutían y mucho menos por cosas que pueden ser solucionadas fácilmente.

Su problema era el mismo para ambos; no podían declinar su respuesta, eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptar su error sin pruebas o sin probar cada una de las posibilidades, cosa que a veces les molestaba.

\--Obviamente sé que una cosa es volumen y otra muy diferente la masa transformada en litros --dijo casi sarcástico, intentando aún molestar mas al pequeño ya que le era muy divertido verlo enojado --Puedes transformar los litros a galones y de ahí obtener el volumen, después solo lo reduces a la medida volumétrica --explico fácilmente, notando que ahora era el contrario quien hacia el puchero --pero como veo que vamos a seguir así por un largo rato, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos? 

\--¿Eh? --cuestiono confundido el infante, reprimiendo se mentalmente por lo muy mal pensado que a veces era --¿Quieres intentar tu torre de helado?

Kaito solo asintió bastante feliz y orgulloso, está era una oportunidad para relajarse de todo ese asunto de las organizaciones y de su vida cotidiana, disfrutando dos de sus cosas preferidas, un helado de chocolate y a su Shinichi.

\--¿Que te parece si lo hacemos en mi casa? --cuestiono curioso, notando la sorpresa del contrario --en mi casa aún funciona el aire acondicionado, lo bajaremos a lo más mínimo y ahí veremos quién tiene la razón.

Conan quería negarse muy profundamente, no tenía nada de ganas de combatir el fuerte calor que haya afuera y todavía tomar el tren, que de seguro también estaría bastante caluroso.

\--Ya sé qué haremos para hacerlo más interesante --Llamo Kaito, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del detective quien aún seguía dudoso de aceptar --Si tu deducción es acertada, aceptaré tu propuesta... --Solto, notando como el infante se sorprendía y lo miraba intensamente con cierta alegría --Si yo gano, aceptaras sin queja alguna mi decisión ¿De acuerdo?

Conan quería agradecer mucho a la suerte del mago; después de tanto tiempo, por fin se le estaba pegando esa buena suerte. Sabía que el ganaria, sus deducciones nunca han sido erradas y menos con Kaito, así que ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?

\--Muy bien --Acepto alegre el niño, quien había saltado de su asiento para comenzar a caminar a la puerta de su estudio --Vamos.

Kaito no podía creer a veces lo muy infantil que era el detective; a veces no dudaba que ese chico era un verdadero niño de siete años, en vez de un detective de instituto renombrado por la policía y por muchas más personas.

Después de pensar eso; Kaito siguió al encogido con cierta alegría y festejo, después de todo, a pesar de aún no establecer nada entre ellos, tenía que hacerle compañía a un niño de siete años que posiblemente pudiera perderse en cualquier lado o mejor dicho en cualquier caso.

El viaje fue ameno; a pesar de tener que soportar el molesto calor y toda la aglomeración de personas que había en el tren, todo su trayecto fue divertido por las constantes bromas que hacía el ojivioleta.

Al llegar a Ekoda; ambos chicos decidieron detener su andar, para ir a la tienda más cercana a la casa donde vivía el mago, comprando allí el bote de helado y dos bebidas heladas para refrescarse de su fatídica caminata.

\--Nunca he estado en tu casa --susurro Conan, viendo como el mago buscaba la llave que daba a el picaporte de la puerta principal --siempre nos hemos reunido en mi casa ¿Por qué nunca fue en la tuya?

\--Bueno era el mejor lugar, ya que a veces Ran es algo sobre protectora contigo --dijo abriendo la puerta, mientras le dejaba el paso libre al ojiazul --aunque también existe otra razón...

El encogido dejo escucharlo cuando se adentro a la casa del mago, notando que era más pequeña que su casa; en realidad, este creía que viviría en algo mas lujoso o llamativo, grata fue su sorpresa al ser todo lo contrario.

Conan dejo sus zapatos en el típico estante que casi todas las casas asiáticas tienen, notando cierto desorden entre las pantuflas que tenía y los zapatos que siempre usaba, más no le dio mucha importancia ya que solo era un pequeño desorden.

De repente; al llegar por fin a la sala de estar, noto como toda la habitación estaba desorganizada hasta un punto en donde ni el detective lo creía algo sano.

\--¡Ahhh! --grito Conan bastante atemorizado, notando como el mago lo alcanzaba en la sala --¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué está toda tu casa desordenada? Parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí.

\--Y esta es la otra razón --contesto Kaito, dejando las cosas que habían comprado en la mesa que estaba mas cerca de la sala --no tengo ahora mucho tiempo para hacer la limpieza. --excuso notando como el contrario lo fulminaba con cierta molestia --Aoko me ayuda mucho en eso, pero creo que no ha tenido tampoco nada de tiempo.

Dicho eso; Kaito tomo el bote de helado, que al parecer ya estaba comenzando a desprender ciertas gotas frías fuera del empaque, llevándolo al congelador de su cocina.

Conan mientras tanto; notaba más atento todas las cosas regadas en ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón quería continuar reprendiendo lo pero un pequeño recuerdo lo interrumpió. 

Hasta hace poco; Kaito se había quedado un día entero en casa de Agase para ayudarlo con un enfrentamiento que tendría contra la organización de negro; añadiendo a eso, que también hace una semana ayudo a Ran a limpiar toda su mansión y con todo era definitivamente todo; y también había recordado, que hace unos días le había dicho el mago que estaría en exámenes toda la semana y que ademas tenía que prepararse para su siguiente atraco; sumándose que ahora estaba en un club escolar y su único día de descanso tambien lo perdió en eso, sinceramente todo ese tumulto lo veía hasta cierto punto comprensible.

\--Bien... ¿Que te parece si bajas la temperatura a lo mínimo? --aconsejo el encogido, notando al mago algo sorprendido por su extraña iniciativa -- Y mientras se enfría la casa, la ordenamos aunque sea un poco.

Kaito asintió mecánico, pensando que era lo que ahora le había pasado al detective; más en vez, de contradecirle solo comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que estaban tiradas.

\--Los cuadernos y todas las hojas que hay regadas las puedes recoger y ponerlas en el escritorio de mi cuarto --pidio el mago, comenzando a juntar todos los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos --yo me encargaré de barrer y acomodar el resto.

\--No te preocupes, yo también te ayudaré con todo ese polvo que tienes en los muebles --exclamo el ojiazul, notando como la cara del mago se apenaba --no quise decir eso... Yo solo quería...

Kuroba solo río divertido; notando la sorpresa del infante quien no sabía cómo disculparse, más después de ver al mago continuar con su limpieza el detective también prefirió apurarse.

Después de unas largas dos horas de limpieza; ambos chicos lograron recoger y limpiar todo lo posible la casa del mago, quien estaba muy agradecido.

Aquel dúo saco el bote de helado y un cono de helado igual de congelado que el mismo postre; más cuándo estaban apunto de comenzar, Kaito se detuvo al escuchar un estornudo del encogido.

\--Creo que primero te daré ropa para abrigarte un poco --dijo el ojivioleta, subiendo a su habitación seguido por el niño, quien le agradecía mentalmente --es raro que estornudes; según el termostato, la temperatura minima que pueda dar es de diecisiete grados Celsius --declaro, dándole una playera de manga larga que tenía de cuando era pequeño --seria raro que te diera un resfriado con este calor.

Conan acepto gustoso la prenda; quitándose la que llevaba en ese mismo lugar, notando como Kaito se sonrojaba e intentaba quitarle los ojos de encima, haciendo que el ojiazul se alegrará un poco más.

Después de ese extraño momento; ambos volvieron a bajar, notando como el frío contrarrestaba el calor que hace poco tenían, haciéndolos sentir un poco más frescos.

Al llegar a la cocina; Kuroba decidió tomar asiento a lado del de Conan, pensando que después de cierto tiempo se cansaría de estar parado sin poder moverse, mientras que Conan solo abría la tapa del helado de chocolate que tanto amaba el mago.

El encogido prefirio ser él quien fuera añadiendo cada bola, prometiendo que no haría ninguna trampa ni acomodaría mal las bolas para que calleran más rápido; mientras que, el mago optó por ser él quien sostuviera el cono congelado, prometiendo no usar más fuerza de la que debía para romperlo.

Cuando ambos aclararon esos pequeños pero a la vez importantes puntos, comenzaron a formar su torre de helado pensando quien sería el verdadero ganador.

\--De acuerdo --exclamo el ojiazul, tomando la cuchara de metal haciendo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que la bola fuera bien hecha --bola uno

Kaito solo asintió, comenzando a sentir los nervios de ese extraño pero a la vez divertido juego, notando que el contrario también se encontraba algo nervioso por lo mucho que se tardaba en colocar cada bola.

Poco a poco fue armándose; haciendose más y más alta al igual que el temor de cada uno. Kaito, a veces se preocupaba demasiado por la fuerza que ponía sobre el cono, a veces lograba escuchar uno que otro crujido y como comenzaba a sentirse un poco más húmedo, preocupando lo en exceso aún sabiendo que eso era lo que en verdad quería y debía pasar.

Mientras que Kudo, también se ponía nervioso al notar como el mago de vez en cuando tenía que manejar con más destreza la superficie de las bolas de helado, intentando recuperar lo más rápido posible el equilibrio adecuado.

\--Kaito --Llamo Conan, dejando el helado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a estirarse --no quiero que te burles de mi, pero... Ya no alcanzo.

Kaito después de ver cómo el niño aún estiraba sus tensos brazos, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, recordándose mentalmente no moverse mucho.

Conan está más que avergonzado por todo esto; Kaito siempre lo molestaba por su altura haciéndolo algunas veces enojar y otras avergonzar, pero el pedir un banco más alto o una escalera para alcanzar la altura del cono de helado que ahora lo rebasaba era de verdad algo muy vergonzoso.

Kaito aún continuaba riéndose desenfrenado; no podía controlarse al ver como aún Shinichi se sobaba los brazos intentando regular la sangre en sus brazos, añadiendo a eso su sonrojo excesivo lo hacía parecer aún más adorable, como si fuera de verdad un niño.

\--¡Idiota, no te rías! --grito Conan, sintiendo como aún le hormigueaban los brazos aunque ya fuera menos --no es mi culpa no poder ser más alto... 

\--Sabes has dicho tanto esa palabra que ya está perdiendo su significado --contesto tranquilo el ojivioleta, mientras notaba como el sonrojo se desvanecía y se convertía en un pequeño enojo --en fin, creo que podríamos usar una...

La puerta abriéndose y cerrándose detuvo la plática entre ellos, imaginándose lo peor que podría pasar. Conan solo comenzó a caminar a paso lento a la puerta principal, dejando estático al mago quien aún no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Kaito al perder de vista al encogido, empezó a temerse lo peor; ¿Qué tal si la organización de alguno de ellos había descubierto sus identidades? ¿Qué tal si Nakamori por fin ya había dado con el? ¿Qué tal si era Akako con sus maleficios otra vez? ¿Y si era su madre? 

\--¡Kaito! --Se escucho un grito, sabiendo bastante bien de quién era esa odiosa voz, pensando que todo esto era una especie de karma por burlarse del detective --¿Cómo dejas que Conan revise quien entra y sale de tu casa? ¿Y por qué hace tanto frío aquí?

Al llegar a donde estaba el mago, notó que aquella visita sin previo aviso era de Aoko y Hakuba que al parecer venían a hacer la limpieza de su casa.

Conan al ver al rubio y a la azabache con varias cubetas y líquidos de diferentes colores, notó de inmediato que ellos iban a hacer el aseo usando solo el calor como una excusa para mojarse y refrescarse un poco.

\--Veo que se la están pasando bien --Solto Saguru, yendo hacia donde estaba el mago quien al parecer estaba haciendo cara de pocos amigos --¿Ahora en que tonteria involucrarse al pequeño Conan?

\--Que bueno que llegas hermano Saguru --exclamo con ese ligero toque infantil y esa sonrisa que sabía que lograba a veces poner celoso al ojivioleta --¿Podrías cargarme? --pregunto inocente, riéndose mentalmente por la cara del mago que según él no tenía precio --quiero terminar mi torre de helado.

Un pequeño asentimiento del londinense fue lo único que soltó, para tomar de la pequeña cintura del detective encogido con ambas manos, llevándolo atras de su nuca al infante haciéndole más sencillo y cómodo el ser cargado.

Kaito aún podía verse algo enojado; aunque intentaba usar su infalible Poker Face no podía suprimir cierta molestia al ver como alguien además de él cargaba a Shinichi, quien al parecer le divertía más ver sus celos crecer que la apuesta que tenian. 

Aoko dejo a un lado las cubetas; tomando el bote de helado que al parecer estaba ya a la mitad, esperando que Hakuba se siente en la silla que estaba a lado del mago para dejar que Conan continuará con su juego.

\--Y... ¿Por qué están asiendo esto? --pregunto Hakuba, observando como Conan continuaba con su labor --¿No se supone que tendrías que estar estudiando, Kaito?

\--Bueno después de mi club, decidí ir y hacerle una pequeña visita al pequeño Conan, quien estaba demasiado aburrido --contesto Kuroba tranquilo, notando como el ojiazul lo miraba molesto --despues de pensarlo mucho decidimos venir a limpiar mi casa y al final se nos ocurrió esta idea --finalizo, notando como ahora había dieciséis bolas y que todavía faltaba un poco de helado --decidimos apostar por lo que pasaría primero ¿Se caerían las bolas de helados o se romperia el cono?

Hakuba y Aoko al escuchar su intento de apuesta; notaron que a pesar de que ese niño era algo maduro en varios aspectos aún seguía siendo un pequeño de siete años que le gustaba divertirse prácticamente con cualquier cosa.

El ver a Kaito comportarse como un niño era algo común para aquel duo; casi todo el día tenían que aguantar las bromas y trucos que el mago hacia entre clases, añadiendo a eso la enorme curiosidad que tenía, parecía que aún no crecía mentalmente.

\--La respuesta es más que obvia --Aclaro el británico, sintiendo que ambos chicos habían perdido la razón --¿Así pasarás el examen de física de mañana? Obviamente el cono se romperá, por cada bola que agregues la masa se duplica por la gravedad.

\--¡Mentiroso! --interrumpio Aoko, llamando la atención de todos por lo fuerte que a veces gritaba --obviamente se caeria... Kaito no tiene el mejor equilibrio, además que por cada bola que Conan agregué el punto de equilibrio se reducirá más.

Tanto a Kaito como a Conan, se les hacía bastante divertido ver como ahora el rubio y Nakamori al parecer entraban de poco a poco al juego que ellos mismos habían comenzado.

A Kuroba de hecho, le impresionó mucho que tanto Hakuba como el estuvieran por primera vez de acuerdo en algo, aunque fuera en algo absurdo como esto.

\--¿Qué te parece si nosotros también apostamos? --Sugirio Aoko, notando la sorpresa del británico quien solo esperaba que continuará --Si yo gano, tú tendrás que salir todo el día con Kaito.

\--¡¿Que?! --grito paranoico el mago, siendo ignorado por aquel trío que estaba más concentrado en la nueva apuesta --¡¿No importa mi opinión o que?!

\--No --Nego molesto Saguru, callando finalmente al mago para poder continuar con la apuesta --de acuerdo... Pero si yo gano tú saldrás conmigo ¿De acuerdo? --finalizo, notando el ligero rubor que tenía la única chica de ahí y los ojos de enojo y sobre protección que le daba el mago --sin Kuroba...¿Entiendes?, No quiero verte en todo el día.

Kaito solo intento refutar ante esa última condicion con su amiga de la infancia; pero en vez de ayudarlo, solo acepto sonriente su parte de la apuesta.

Al terminar su trato; ambos recién llegados preguntaron ¿Qué era lo que ambos creían que pasaria?, sorprendiéndose al escuchar que Kaito pensaba igual que Hakuba.

\--Y... ¿Qué apostaron ustedes? --cuestiono curiosa Nakamori, pensando que era lo que su amigo de la infancia quería de un niño de siete años --¿Cómo compraste al mago, Conan?

\--Si yo gano el dejará de meterse en los casos de Kid --mintio el ojivioleta, yendose por su segunda opción a su apuesta --que un niño de siete años persiga a un adulto a altas horas de la noche, es algo muy peligroso.

\--Yo le pedí que me llevará a uno de los partidos de fútbol de la liga internacional --respondio el niño, continuando con su tarea viendo que ya nada más quedaba un cuarto de helado --Me gusta mucho el fútbol, pero nunca he podido ir a un partido así.

Tanto a Kaito como al encogido les pareció bien poner esa otra apuesta en pie, le resultaba a ambos realmente conveniente que su lado ganará y ademas bastante divertido ver al contrario admitir su derrota.

Poco a poco el helado se había terminado; dejando sorprendido a el cuarteto al ver como ninguna de las dos cosas pasaba, ¿Cómo era tan siquiera eso posible?

Había un total de veinticuatro bolas encima del cono y este no mostraba signo alguno de ruptura o cosas así; lo mismo era con toda esa hilera, había demasiado peso arriba para que se mantuviera inmóvil.

\--¿Cómo es esto posible? --pregunto el encogido, bajando del cuello del detective --¿No tendría que haberse caído?

\--Tal vez sea por el frío --respondio el rubio, observando detenidamente el termostato que estaba a una temperatura algo baja pero no demasiado --el frío del congelador y luego el del termostato cambio posiblemente todas las variables... En ves de sufrir el efecto de calor, el helado y el cono continuaron enfriándose pero mas lento que cuando estuvieron en el congelador.

No era el resultado que nadie esperaba; la deducción del británico era hasta cierto punto convincente y algo reconfortante, pero aún así ¿Qué pasaba con cada apuesta que habían hecho? ¿Deberían comprar más helado? 

Shinichi no sabía si reír o gritar de enojo; no le molestaba perder la oportunidad de ver un partido de fútbol, habrían muchas más posibilidades de ir a uno, pero de verdad quería profundizar en la relación que tenía con el mago.

Hakuba estaba igual que el ojiazul; desde hace tiempo le tomo cierto aprecio a aquella chica alocada e infantil, hasta tal punto de enamorarse sin que ella lo notara. Cuando escucho que Kaito no acepto su propuesta, no sabía cómo sentirse pero algo muy dentro de él se alegraba de que ese mago no la aceptará; después de muchos intentos, logro conseguir decirle sus sentimientos a Nakamori, pero a pesar de que ella misma acepto sus sentimientos, todavía no podía acercarse demasiado a ella por culpa de su amigo de la infancia que lo tenía bastante vigilado.

Aoko dejo el recipiente vacío, yendo a uno de los estantes de la cocina a buscar algo en específico, cuando lo encontró regreso con ese trío mostrando lo que llevaba en las manos.

Una cuchara. Al ver eso; los tres no entendían que era lo que quería hacer, no fue hasta que la vieron raspando una de las uniones entre una bola y otra, haciendo que el helado se tambalea un poco notando como el mago y el rubio intentaban volver a equilibrarlo solo tomando el cono.

\--¡¿Pero que te pasa, torpe Aoko?! --grito exaltado el mago, agradeciendo que Hakuba también quisiera ayudarlo solo para ganar la apuesta --¡Eso es trampa!

\--¡No me grites! --chillo la chica, dejando la cuchara aún lado para volver a buscar otra cosa en la cocina del mago --no tardaran en llegar, así que será mejor desmontar su torre.

Kaito y Conan no entendían de nuevo a que se refería Nakamori, no fue hasta que escucharon el timbre de su casa sonar y vieron que eran Ran, Kogoro, Heiji y Kazuha los que llegaron.

Conan se sorprendió demasiado de ver a todos sus amigos en la casa del ojivioleta, Kaito también se encontraba en la misma situación que el encogido; hasta que Aoko les explico, que había llamado a Ran para informarle que Conan estaba con Kaito, pasándole su dirección por cualquier cosa.

Después de hablar un rato; Ran y Heiji ayudaron al mago a desmontar con cuidado su torre, repartiendo el helado en varios conos que fueron yendose con cada uno de los que ahora estaban allí.

\--¿Qué haces aquí? --pregunto curioso el infante, dándole una lamida a su helado --Me sorprendió mucho el verte y más por esta parte de Ekoda.

\--Tu me llamaste ¿Recuerdas? --dijo irónico el moreno, viendo como el encogido hacia memoria de sus últimos días --Me llamaste porque tenías una nueva pista del jefe de la organización de negro y me pediste que viniera.

El ojiazul no recordaba haber hecho eso; es más, no tenía ninguna pista nueva acerca de la organización, se había quedado estancado mientras buscaba aún quien era la mano derecha del jefe de esa organización.

\--Yo fui --Declaro el mago, llamando la atención de ambos quienes lo miraban confundidos --Tome prestado el celular de Shinichi y con solo cambiar un poco mi voz, logré hacer que vinieras para acá.

El chico de Osaka quería matar a ese desgraciado ladrón, entregarlo tan siquiera a la policía o decirle a Hakuba que sus suposiciones eran correctas; pero no podía arriesgarse a que ese mago se vengara e hiciera que confesará sus sentimientos a Kazuha.

Hattori después de varias promesas y juramentos pedidos por Kaito y Conan; terminó sabiendo que, aquel mago que siempre estaba a lado del encogido, era en realidad el ladron fantasma conocido como Kaito Kid.

Después de enterarse de toda la organización que perseguía a Kuroba; Hattori ya no vio la necesidad de encerrarlo tras las rejas, todo lo contrario, cuando podía le daba apoyo y le comunicaba de cada joya que parecía poder ser Pandora, llegando a ser buenos amigos.

\--Que les parece si salimos y lo hablamos con calma --pidio el ojivioleta, recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno --tengo información acerca de la droga que te encogió.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, mientras que Heiji solo lo miraba con curiosidad, pensando cómo había obtenido toda esa información tan importante.

Hattori salió por la puerta de atras, siendo seguido por los otros dos; pero cuando Conan estaba apunto de salir una mano en su pecho detuvo su andar.

Cuando notó que era la mano de Kuroba, solo atinó a verlo algo confundido esperando que mínimo le dijera porque lo había detenido; pero en vez de hablarle, el mago solo se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del encogido, acercándose a su oreja diciéndole en susurros:

\--Sabes, si el estar en una relación contigo significa tener tiempos así... --pauso el mago, notando el nerviosismo del pequeño que solo esperaba que continuará --no me molestaría en absoluto ser tu novio.

\--Eso quiere decir que... --hablo nervioso el encogido, notando como el mago lo miraba muy feliz mientras se levantaba y salía de su hogar para hablar con Hattori dejándolo solo --Ese idiota.


	2. Antes de llegar al altar (ShinRan)

Aún lo recuerda. Cada obstáculo y traba que tuvo hace cinco años, aún todos esos recuerdos permanecen todos los días a su lado, intentando siempre dañarlo cada vez más por todas las mentiras que alguna vez dijo, aunque siempre ha preferido usarlos como una mera experiencia propia.

Desde que era pequeño sabía que su curiosidad era incluso más grande que su propio cuerpo, algo dentro de él siempre lo había impulsado a saber cada vez más cosas y poder llegar siempre a la verdad absoluta; tal vez por eso, mucha gente le reprendía por aquella manía suya que nunca perdió.

Casi desde que había aprendido a leer por sí solo; supo cual seria su verdadera vocación de por vida, ser un afamado detective en todo el mundo, siendo llamado a resolver solo los más peligrosos y complejos casos que hubiera en cualquier parte de este planeta, casi idéntico a su gran mayor ídolo, Sherlock Holmes.

Nunca tuvo la intención de herir a nadie, él solo queria que todo terminara y que todo al fin pudiera regresar a cómo era antes; pero despues de reconocer todo el peso de sus mentiras, supo que nada de lo que antes había sido, volverá a ser.

¿Se arrepiente? Nunca se ha arrepentido de una decisión. De hecho; agradecía elocuentemente que algo asi le haya pasado, ya que sin eso tal vez nunca hubieran podido llegar a dar este paso con toda la gente que ahora le rodea.

Quizás solo se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada a Ran, ella era alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado e inclusive aguardo por él mucho tiempo; no obstante, ambos sabían que no podían continuar su relación si no existía un lazo más fuerte de confianza que los uniera.

La distancia entre cada uno fue creciendo por cada día que pasaban sin saber nada del otro; pero a pesar de todo eso, ambos amaban los pocos momentos pero tambien significativos momentos que estuvieron juntos, luchando por aquel momento en donde por fin se volvieran a ver.

\--Diez minutos... --Escucho fuera de su habitación, recordándole el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de dar ese tan ansiado y alarmante paso.

El ojiazul solo pudo asentir nervioso aunque nadie estuviera a su lado, sintiendo que de verdad se encontraba demasiado ansioso; ya que, aquellos diez minutos restantes serian lo último que le quedaba para pasar de ser el novio a el esposo de Ran, no podía evitar sentirse completamente inquietó y nervioso.

Camino lento y casi mecánicamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba también en aquel cuarto. Al llegar allí; solo pudo comenzar a ver su reflejo, buscando la mas mínima imperfeccion en su atuendo, rostro o peinado, pero todo por mera suerte se encontraba impecable haciéndolo solo suspirar e intentar nuevamente calmarse por todos los nervios que le consumían.

El detective del este al ver que no podía calmar su exaltación, prefirió solo sentarse tranquilamente en la silla que estaba frente a la ventana que habia en su habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta pensando que nadie lo interrumpiría.

Aún le quedaban diez minutos ¿Qué podía hacer? 

Sabía que tenía cosas que debía hacer antes de estar frente al altar, pero simplemente su cuerpo y mente no le permitía hacerlo, diciéndole que algo no estaba aún resuelto, poniéndolo mucho más intranquilo.

Shinichi solo decidió levantarse de aquel incómodo asiento; yendo nuevamente a la mesa que estaba en el centro, tomando el cuadernillo y el bolígrafo que habían allí pensando de nuevo con que palabras llenar al menos una de sus hojas.

\--¡Hey, Kudo! --grito Hattori bastante alegre, entrando a su habitación siendo seguido por Hakuba y Kuroba que al parecer no querían llamar tanto la atención --¿Estás listo?

El futuro cónyuge solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, bajando la mirada en busca de aquello que aún le molestaba dentro de él, haciéndole casi imposible querer tomar ese día la mano de Mouri.

Tanto Kaito como Hakuba sólo pudieron ver al futuro cónyuge con cierta lástima y pesar. Aquellos dos conocian perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba al contrario, el mismo se los había contado, pero por mucho que ese par quisiera ayudarlo, ambos reconocían que eso no era lo ideal, está era una batalla que únicamente él debía ganar.

\--¿Qué sucede? --pregunto nuevamente el moreno preocupado, tomando de los brazos a su mejor amigo en busca de respuestas --¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres qué llame a un doctor?

Shinichi con un cierto temblor en su labio inferior, volvió su mirada al chico de Osaka que solo lo veía preocupado, para decirle con cierto temor dentro de él:

\--Oye Hattori... --Llamo lentamente el detective, intentando formar la pregunta adecuada dentro de su mente --Tu... Tú... Cuando te comprometiste con Kazuha ¿Cómo sabías que eras verdaderamente el chico adecuado para ella?

\--¡Jajaja! --Rio casi a carcajadas el chico de Osaka, quitando el agarre que tenia con Kudo para poder calmar su fuerte risa --Perdona Kudo, pero no puedo evitarlo... --declaro alegre, dejando de reír pero aun así conservando esa pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro --Es que no puedo creer que me pidas consejos sobre romance o chicas, sabiendo que yo fui el último en declararme en el instituto a Kazuha.

Aquel comentario fuera de lugar hizo que aquel par que solo había atinado a ver, comenzará a reír a carcajadas recordándo como hace un par de años Heiji había sido el último en declararse le a su pobre esposa.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, él había sido el primero de los cuatro en declararse le a su amiga de la infancia, Ran; meses después, Kuroba había hecho lo mismo con su amiga Aoko, justamente en aquel lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez; seguido de ellos, Saguru después de varios intentos y chicos que tuvo que apartar, logro declararse le a Akako quien casi en seguida había aceptado felizmente; por último, Heiji después de tantos intentos, interrupciones, confuciones y nervios logro por fin decirle a Kazuha todo lo que sentía, recibiendo un único beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

\--Vamos Kudo, no te pongas así --Pidio el moreno alegre, intentando quitarle de alguna forma los nervios a su mejor amigo --no hagas que un vuelo de casi diez horas no valga la pena.

\--Es cierto Shinichi --respondio Kaito engreído, mirándolo con cierta soberbia y orgullo --Eres el último que falta por casarse de los cuatro, no hagas que nuestra tradición se rompa por culpa de tus nervios.

Aquel cuarteto de amigos sabía que ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían vuelto a reunir, siendole algo molesto y fastidioso a algunas personas que sabían de que eran capaces cada uno de ellos y mas si estaban juntos, conociendo de primera mano que traían demasiados problemas cuando todos estaban unidos y más con sus esposas.

Después de concluir su educación universitaria cada uno siguió su propio camino yendo a distintas partes del mundo a cumplir sus tan más amados sueños en compañía de sus tan queridas parejas.

La relación a distancia que tenían era algo compleja de entender; rara vez se envían mensajes entre ellos, pero cuando lo hacían siempre mantenían conversaciones bastante largas y con ese ligero tono lleno de nostalgia y melancolía.

El contacto entre ellos a pesar de todo siempre perduró; convirtiéndose casi en una tradición para ellos, ser los primeros en saber todo del contrario mucho antes que incluso sus propios familiares, siendo le algo molesto a todos sus padres.

Después de graduarse e irse; Kaito fue el primero en volver a tomar contacto con ellos, llamándolos no solo a su gran debut como gran mago en Nueva York sino también para su boda con Aoko en aquella hermosa ciudad. Semanas más tarde; Heiji secundo a los novios con su boda, en su tierra natal, a la vez que Kazuha fundaba allí su propio centro de judo. El penúltimo había sido Saguru; quien meses más tarde se casó con Akako en la capital del amor, Francia, convirtiéndose allí en inspector de la jurisdicción dos de aquel lugar. Y por último; Kudo, quien dos años después de la boda de los Hakuba logro convertirse en detective oficial del FBI ademas de lograr también pedir la mano de Ran, siendo su boda en el mismo lugar en donde se había declarado, Londres. 

\--No me mal entiendan chicos --declaro Shinichi mirando aquel cuaderno en blanco con cierta tristeza --yo... Quiero casarme con Ran, pero ella... --Miro con cierto pesar a sus amigos, pensando el porque les decía claramente todo eso --¿Ella querrá casarse conmigo después de tantas mentiras que le dije en el pasado?

\--Vamos Kudo --Animo Saguru uniéndose a la charla, intentando empatizar con él --han sido novios desde hace mas de cinco años, además pensé que ya habían discutido hace años sobre eso.

El único rubio de aquel cuarteto tenía razón; ya que el mismo Kudo les comento todo lo que había pasado una vez termino de sincerarse con la castaña, notando como ella lo había tomado bastante bien.

Al terminar cada uno con lo que tenía que hacer, todos sin excepción fueron con sus novias y les contaron toda la verdad sin omitir detalle alguno; mientras que Kudo y Hattori esperaban uno que otro golpe por parte de sus chicas, el único golpeado fue Kaito quien había incluso estado en el hospital una semana entera por tal golpiza que le dio su novia.

\--Es verdad Shinichi --Solto el único mago, tomando el cuadernillo que tenía el detective mirando como éste estaba completamente en blanco --a diferencia de ustedes, yo fui el único golpeado y que tuvo que suplicar casi a hurtadillas que no me dejara --declaro medio nervioso, notando la ligera sonrisa que el contrario está haciendo al recordar esos extraños momentos --ademas... Estuvo cinco años saliendo contigo y si ella no quisiera dar el siguiente paso, conociendo a Mouri ni siquiera habían durado más de un año.

\--Lo sé --Acepto frustrado el futuro cónyuge, intentando arrebatarle el cuadernillo a aquel antiguo ladrón que la ley nunca había logrado atrapar --pero que tal si por accidente vuelvo a lastimar a Ran.

Heiji sabía que el sentirse nervioso al dar un paso tan grande como este era algo normal; más aquel temor que tenía el antiguo encogido no era por aceptar a la castaña en su vida, si no el no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Tanto como el británico como el moreno no sabían cómo apoyarlo, ellos nunca tuvieron problemas así con sus parejas, aquello solo lo habían vivido Kudo y Kuroba, quien al parecer estaba observando aún el cuadernillo en blanco del contrario.

\--¿Sherlock Holmes es el mejor detective que conoces? --pregunto Kaito de repente, llamando la atención de aquel trío --¿Ustedes qué dicen?

\--Yo creo que hay mejores detectives que él --contesto primero Heiji, recibiendo miradas incómodas de los otros dos detectives --Sherlock Holmes está algo sobre valorado...

Después de ese comentario Hakuba y Shinichi comenzaron a gritarle sobre lo muy torpe que era y lo poco listo que debía de ser para poder despreciar una serie de grandes obras.

Por otro lado; Kaito solo pudo verlo desatinado, intentando salvar al moreno de esos dos adictos a Sherlock Holmes, de algún posible ataque o insulto que pase a mayores.

\--¿Tú qué dices, Shinichi? --Volvio a preguntar el mago, después de que dejaron al chico de Osaka --¿Por qué querías que te nombrarán el Sherlock Holmes moderno?

\--Pues yo siempre he creído que él es el mejor --declaro pensativo el ojiazul, cuestionando se que tenía que ver eso con el problema de su boda --Es obvio que a veces cometió errores o habló más de la cuenta, pero era bastante impresionante sus habilidades --explico con más más seguridad, mientras Saguru lo veía algo orgulloso por todo lo que decía --Es obvio que quiero que me comparen con él... Ser reconocido por mis grandes capacidades a pesar de que pase el tiempo...

El antiguo ladrón de guante blanco al escuchar su respuesta, golpeó con cariño la cabeza del futuro cónyuge con el pequeño cuadernillo, haciendo que él contrario solo lo tome dudoso.

\--Tu mismo te has respondido Shinichi --Aclaro Kuroba, dejando confundidos a aquel trío --A pesar de los errores que tenga una persona y el temor sobre lo que pasará con ella en el futuro... Siempre hay que estar firmes ante lo que nos hace sentir, observando más sus virtudes que defectos ¿No crees?

Shinichi solo vio extrañado al mago, rara vez eran las ocasiones que su personalidad pasaba de una inquieta y divertida a una seria y empatica, más si eran para aconsejar a alguien.

Aquel consejo no lo entendía del todo; de hecho Kudo estaba bastante seguro que no tenía sentido alguno, pero ¿Qué cosa en su vida había tenido el más mínimo sentido o coherencia? Podría contar con una mano todas las cosas al menos un poca lógicas que ha pasado, pero sin estar seguro del todo.

\--A veces eres muy hábil con las palabras Kaito --Solto Saguru satisfecho, mientras veía el asombro de todos por el cumplido --Algunas veces me dan ganas de no encerrarte en una celda.

\--Jajaja --Rio breve el antiguo ladrón, dejando de lado al ojiazul --Como si pudieras... ¿No primero le tienes que pedir permiso a tu esposa?

Seguido de ello Shinichi y Heiji comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que él rubio los miraba con demasiada vergüenza notando se por lo bastante rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

Aquello solo había pasado una vez. El británico después de recibir una broma pesada del mago en pleno brindis de su boda, había amenazado con entregarlo a la policía; más en vez de continuar con su chantaje, Akako lo había regañado por amenazar al contrario sin su consentimiento.

El londinense solo dio un golpe en falso al abdomen de su antiguo adversario, intentando expresar así su ira y un poco de su vergüenza, más en vez de lograr apasiguar las risas de los demás sólo continuaron mas fuerte.

Después de varios segundos riendo fuertemente aquel trío, comenzaron poco a poco a dejarlo comenzando a jadear y a quejarse por lo mucho que les dolía el estómago. Al poco rato y después de una cuantas quejas por lo bastante adolorido que se sentía cada uno con su estómago; aquel ambiente también risueño volvió a cambiar, convirtiéndose en uno silencioso pero a la vez agradable.

\--Creo que me siento un poco mejor --declaro Shinichi alegre, mientras los demás sólo atinaban a verlo con cierta alegría --Pero necesitare algo de tiempo para hacer mis votos...

\--Toma todo el tiempo que necesitas --inquirio Hattori sonriente, mirando a Kaito con cierta complicidad --Kuroba atrasara la boda todo el tiempo que necesites...

Kaito solo pudo soltar un quejido de molestia, mientras peleaba con el moreno por hacerle creer al futuro cónyuge que él retrasaría una vez más una boda por culpa de ellos.

\--¿Yo? --cuestiono algo molesto el ojivioleta, negando con su cabeza lo muy mala idea que era --Estan locos... --Aclaro mientras sacaba una baraja de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalon, para comenzarla a revólver entre sus manos --La última vez que hice eso, Aoko casi me corta las manos.

\--No seas dramático, Kaito --exclamo él rubio perdiendo la poco paciencia que le quedaba --Ni que Nakamori se enoje tanto solo porque vuelvas a hacer lo mismo por tercera ocasión.

Kaito solo hizo una mueca, moviendo más rápido las cartas que estaban entre sus manos, dando la alusión de que pensaba más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Kudo solo pudo sonreír nervioso, recordando aquellas veces en que él ex-ladron les salvo el pellejo al haber atrasado lo más posible las bodas de cada uno.

Hattori le había pedido que atrasara la boda, ya que no lograban encontrar el zapato izquierdo del moreno, por mucho que buscarán en su camarote o en los alrededores, haciendo que Kuroba se robara el protagonismo de la boda por sus grandes trucos. Saguru al igual que el chico de Osaka, había pedido el mismo apoyo a su antiguo compañero de instituto, al ver que el caso en que trabajaba aquel trío los retrasaría unas cuantas horas, dejando que él mago volviera a hacer de las suyas mientras Aoko lo intentaba matar por la gran atención que exigía el contrario.

Aquellos momentos eran más que suficientes para negar aquella petición al ojiazul; más antes de que pudiera negarse, él rubio lo comenzó a jalar lo hacia afuera de la habitación mientras hablaba con él sobre cómo retrasar la boda.

Después de verlos irse; Heiji y Shinichi se quedaron mudos mientras miraban hacía distintos lados, intentando no romper el ambiente con una tonta pregunta. 

Shinichi al volver su vista al cuadernillo que le había devuelto Kuroba, solo suspiro intentando sacar todo el cansancio y estrés que tenía; para seguido de ello, volver a sentarse en una de las sillas que había allí mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para llenar mínimo una hoja.

\--¿Sabes por qué Ran te pidió que ambos estuvieran vestidos de blanco? --pregunto el moreno, quien rápidamente escucho la negación medio audible del contrario --Fue por Aoko.

\--¿Aoko? --cuestiono curioso Kudo, dejando a un lado su pequeña pero importante tarea para darle toda la atención al chico de Osaka.

Era cierto que de aquellas cuatro chicas, Ran y Aoko hablaban más entre ellas por el gran parecido que tienen en algunas cosas, ya sea desde su serie o comida favorita hasta con que golpe controlar a sus amigos de la infancia; no obstante, el futuro cónyuge no creía que aquel vestuario sería por petición de Aoko.

\--Si --Asintio alegre Heiji, mientras se sentaba a lado de Shinichi --No le digas a Kuroba nada... A menos que quieras oír una pelea marital en tu boda y tal vez un tinte nuevo en tu cabello el día de mañana --inquirio mientras el contrario solo asentía risueño --Kazuha me lo contó unos días despues de la boda de Kaito... Nakamori escogió el blanco en su boda por su significado... Pureza.

Aquella palabra fue bastante conocida y reconfortante para el nuevo miembro del FBI; desde hace mucho tiempo la había escuchado, más cuando el ojivioleta se ponía a levantar la falda de su ahora esposa, recibiendo una que otra paliza; aunque también aquella palabra le recordaba a muchos momentos entre el y su novia que eran lo mas preciado para él.

\--Aparte de que Kaito siempre le agrado ese color, para Aoko tiene un significado algo diferente --declaro al ver como su amigo solo lo escuchaba --aquel color también significa escasez de oscuridad... Eso es la vida de ellos, "sin oscuridad" --explico dejando un poco confundido al contrario --lo que quiero decir y deberías comprender de Mouri, es que por muchas dificultades que hayan tenido en el pasado, aún su amor es puro y si estás aquí es porque ella sabe a la perfección todas tus virtudes y defectos y que está dispuesta a aceptar cada uno de ellos...

Dicho eso él moreno comenzó a salir de la habitación, dejando al ojiazul nuevamente solo pensando en todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho en ese pequeño lapso.

Kudo ahora mismo no sabía en qué pensar; una parte de él quería centrarse en aquellas palabras que había dicho su viejo amigo antes de irse; otra parte, quería saber más acerca de la verdadera razón del porque Ran y Aoko decidieron hacer sus bodas completamente vestidos de blanco, ya que aquella plática no pensaba que fuera todo; y por último, también tenía que pensar en los votos que tendría que decir al llegar al altar y que aún no escribía.

Kaito y los otros dos detectives podrían darle un máximo de treinta minutos antes de que comenzarán los comensales a preguntarse el porqué del retrasó. Asi que por ahora, este prefería únicamente concentrarse en sus votos pensando y recapacitando que diría.

Después de unos cuantos minutos; una sonrisa comenzó a curvearse en la boca del detective, no podía creer lo fácil que había sido dejarse llevar y escribir lo primero que se le venga a la mente, recordando cada momento que tuvo con la castaña.

Al haber terminado sus votos, arrancó la hoja en donde había escrito guardando la en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, yendo después a verse al espejo en busca de cualquier imperfeccion nuevamente.

Arreglando un poco su cabello, decidió salir finalmente de la habitacion marchándose a las afueras del lugar, esperando que sus amigos estuvieran aún en una pieza para poder iniciar de una vez por todas la ceremonia.

Cuando llegó finalmente a donde estaban todos los invitados, Shinichi notó como Hakuba, Heiji y Kaito estaban siendo regañados y golpeados por sus esposas que al parecer estaban bastante enojadas por supuestamente robarle el protagonismo a los novios.

\--¿Qué sucede aquí? --pregunto con cierta risa escondiéndose en su rostro, haciendo obvia su presencia --¿Por qué están golpeándolos?

\--Shinichi --nombro Nakamori, dejando a su esposo quién solo le agradeció con señas al detective --Estos tres han estado retrasando tu boda, llevan veinte minutos actuando como idiotas...

Todos los invitados solo podían ver asombrados el traje que Shinichi usaba, casi más de la mitad de la gente que había ido a felicitarlos había pensado que el cónyuge se vestiría con un traje negro, haciendo juego con su cabello y sus hermosos ojos tipo zafiro que tenía. Sin embargo; grande fue su sorpresa al verlo completamente vestido de blanco, llevando un traje completamente blanquecino de tres piezas, junto con una corbata semi rosada que parecía entonar la piel del detective.

\--No te preocupes Nakamori --exclamo Kudo comprensivo, intentando transmitir su paciencia a los demás --Sabes que estoy en contra del maltrato animal, así que ¿Podrías dejar a Kaito?

Kuroba solo soltó una queja bastante audible para todos, pensando en quejarse o mínimo hacerle una broma al contrario; más al preferir evitar tener otra golpiza de Aoko, decidió vengarse después de su boda.

Shinichi después de ver como todos habían regresado a sus asientos y posiciones; comenzó a caminar en línea recta y a un paso casi tranquilo hasta el altar, pensando por última vez todo lo que había escrito en aquella hoja.

Al llegar al altar; solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para comenzar a escucharse aquella música nupcial tan conocida, mientras que la novia por fin aparecía, haciendo que todos los invitados se levantaran dándole la bienvenida con todo el cariño que podían darle sus caras.

El ojiazul se quedó estático al ver a Mouri, sabía que ambos debían vestir del mismo color pero el verla vestida de aquella forma fue todo un sueño. Aquel vestido era blanco pero tenía ligeros toques rosados que hacían juegos con el hermoso ramo de flores que traía, llevaba poco maquillaje mostrando su bella naturalidad, su velo era cristalino parecía ser hecho de bellos cristales que solo mostraban la lucidez de su rostro, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta mientras llevaba en su cabeza una bella tiara de flores Sakura que solo mejoraba el vestido.

Todos se encontraban absortos por lo bella que se veía aquella pareja, notando como aquel par seguía a la letra la última costumbre que tenían sus amigos de instituto. 

Todas las bodas debían tener un color clave; mientras que la de Hattori había sido con corbatas, tiaras y un ramo de flores verdes; la de Saguru había sido en base al color amarillo, usando una corbata amarilla y Akako bastante joyería que intentaba dar a entender el tema; y por último Kaito había escogido el azul, haciendo que los ojos de aquella pareja resalten al usar moños, serpentinas y varios utensilios más de ese color.

Ran al poco rato llego a lado del ojiazul, tomando sus manos con cierta calidez intentando suprimir los pocos nervios que le quedaban, sintiendo por el suave agarre que tenia con él contrario como también se hallaba nervioso.

El principio de la ceremonia fue bastante rápido, ambos habían aceptado amarse y cuidarse en las buenas y en las malas hasta el fin de sus días, haciendo que el padre diera comienzo a los votos.

Ran al ser la primera en decir sus votos solo soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse y no mostrarse nerviosa, viendo detenidamente los ojos brillantes de Kudo en busca de algo de relajación.

\--Shinichi... --Empezo la azabache sonriendo nerviosa, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al contrario --Te he conocido desde hace más de quince años... He visto y conocido cada cosa sobre ti, tus cualidades y defectos, tus hábitos y tus vicios... --decia tranquila sonriendo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas por culpa de la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo al decir todo eso --Admiro tu amor hacia lo que crees, proteges tus ideales e intentas siempre demostrar la auténtica verdad en cada obstáculo que ha habido en tu vida, intentando tambien siempre proteger a cada una de las personas que te rodean sean buenas o malas... --Shinichi solo podía continuar escuchándola, sintiendo como su corazón latía mucho más rápido mientras sus ojos se sentían bastante húmedos --Se que hace tiempo ocurrieron cosas que nos perjudicaron, nos dañaron y crearon un gran vacío dentro de nosotros, pero... Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amé y te amaré pase lo que pase, aún si la historia se repite.

Kudo solo soltó lentamente la mano de Ran, llevando su mano a uno de sus ojos intentando alejar las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a salirse, sin percatarse que casi todos los invitados estaban casi igual que él.

Después de haberse calmado un poco; el ojiazul volvió a tomar las manos de Ran con cierta delicadeza, preparándose para poder iniciar con sus votos, recordando cada línea de lo que había escrito hasta hace poco.

\--Ran... --Menciono mirando sus bellos ojos azules con un ligero toque turquesa en ellos, notando como esperaba ansiosa los votos del contrario. Kudo al ver aquellos ojos tan soñadores no pudo evitar sentirse mal por solo decir algo que había memorizado hace unos minutos, haciéndole sentir mal por lo muy poco romántico que era, además de mentirle nuevamente --Yo... Tenía todo un discurso preparado para esto, de hecho Kaito, Heiji y Saguru me ayudaron pero no me parece justo --declaro, notando como todos los invitados veían acusadores a aquel trío que solo atinaban a esconderse entre sus propios hombros --No quiero volverte a mentir, quiero decirte lo que de verdad siento aún si mis palabras no tienen sentido alguno.

Dicho eso; Kudo solo respiro hondo intentando calmarse y pensar en cualquier cosa con la que pudiera iniciar o decir, sintiendo la mirada de todos clavarse en él.

\--Ran, tú eres la persona que más he lastimado y a la que más he amado... Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, llorabas por unos chicos que te molestaban en la guardería --recordo, notando el rubor de la contrario seguido de varias risas por detrás --tambien cuando fuimos a los Ángeles y tenías demasiado elevada la temperatura, cuando fuimos al acuario planeando la cita ideal para reunir a tus padres y también aquella vez que fuimos al Tropical Land.

Aquel discurso era bastante extraño, por alguna razón Kogoro y Kisaki sintieron cierta vergüenza al escuchar otro de los planes fallidos de su primogénita al intentar volverlos a unir. Sus tres amigos, oían algo malhumorados los votos del detective pensando en lo muy torpes que habían sido por ayudarle.

\--Todos éstos y más son recuerdos muy preciados para mi... Ran se que hace tiempo te heri, te lastime y dejé en ti una gran herida que solo el tiempo ha sabido tratar --dijo con sinceridad, dejando que su mente se alejara por primera vez de la situación, haciendo únicamente lo que sus impulsos creían correcto --Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haber sido Conan, ya que gracias a eso ahora estoy por fin aquí a tu lado junto con toda esa gente que él reunio --admitio tranquilo, pensando un poco como hubieran sido las cosas entre ellos sin el problema de la organización entre ellos --Ran no puedo prometerte el cambiar, el dejar de entrometerme en todos los casos que pueda ni mucho menos cambiar todos mis malos hábitos... Pero lo que si te puedo prometer es quererte y amarte, intentando siempre disfrutar cada día que tú estarás a mi lado... Eres lo más preciado que tengo y planeo cuidarte y amarte con toda mi vida.

Dicho eso, el ojiazul solo beso una de las mano que sostenia, demostrando lo muy verdaderas que eran sus palabras. Shinichi tenía un largo discurso escrito y aún memorizado, había cosas que por miedo nunca logro decirle en sus votos; pero ahora eso no importaba, aquel discurso salió desde lo mas dentro de su corazón y ahora ya no había nada que lo dejara retroceder y cambiarlo.

El padre al notar como Kudo había terminado sus votos, les dio ambos la señal de por fin poder besarse, entrelazando finalmente sus vidas con un único beso. Aquel beso marco finalmente el inicio de una larga historia llena de una multitud de misterios y enigmas, que ahora ambos debían afrontar apoyándose a la par.


End file.
